someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Stanley
This is the story of a man named Stanley. Stanley worked for a lovely company, had a wonderful wife and two beautiful children. Stanley was a shy man, he didn't stand out much, but he still was very smart and was able to make people feel happy. Stanley loved his wife and children, his job was fine, even though he thought he was doing the same thing over and over again. One night, he had a dream about his work, his wife and his children, he woke up, he ran from his bed on the street while yelling: "Please someone wake me up! My name is Stanley! I have a boss! I have an office! I'm real! Please just someone tell me I'm real! I must be real! I must be!! Can anyone hear my voice? Who am I? Who am I??" and he collapsed. A woman named Marriella called 911 and ran away. She thought the man was dead. The ambulance came 20 minutes after the call. Stanley was in coma for 2 months. he looked dead, but he wasn't.What was going inside his head was a mystery for those outside it, but some people, like me, are able to come inside the mind of a person in coma and help them wake up. Stanley was doing, what he thought he was doing every day. Pushing buttons. I am the one who helps him now, but, Stanley isn't the guy he dreams about, the guy who just follows orders. Stanley has a personality. I made it look like a video game, I called it "The Stanley Parable" and I called him "the player" every time he showed his personality. Just follow orders Stanley, please, trust me. But he just couldn't do it, he wasn't a brainless idiot, he didn't want to just follow my orders, I couldn't tell him what happened. When he chose the bad ending, I just simply restarted it. So many endings, so many things were like video game. But I just couldn't make him follow my orders. I left him. Alone. I told his family that there was nothing I could do. 2 months have passed, I looked into his mind again. He was sitting outside of the building. "What are you doing? Why didn't you go along the path? Don't you want to be free? To see your wife? To see your kids?" He was silent, he never spoke while I was narrating his actions. But this time, it was different. "Does it even matter? Are they even real? No matter what I do, no matter if I'll be free or if I'll die, it's always going to restart" I convinced him to go and be free, he went along to path to freedom. But as he said, it restarted. Again. He didn't remember anything. I went away from his mind. Some time has passed, I tried to help him out again, but all that happened was...that he stopped, he didn't move, didn't make a choice...I tried everything, but he didn't do anything. It was then when I realised, He was dead... Sometimes, at night, when I watch the news and somebody dies...I hear a voice saying: "It's always going to restart" Jackie TheSlovakGirl (talk) Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games